After Ten Years
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-shot. Request fic. MangaQuestshipping. Modern Day AU.) Gold and Crystal met once again after not seeing each other for 10 years.


**This is 2/3 of the request fics from amino, haha. It's my 1st time writing Gold x Crystal and tbh, I'm not that much invested in the ship, but it is a request so I must write one so yeah. I hope it's at least decent ;v;**

* * *

Gold opened his mouth, his right hand reaching for it. He yawned. His eyes were suddenly droopy, as he scanned the empty street of Goldenrod. He sighed, his back leaning against the wall as he waited and waited and waited.

He let out another yawn.

How long does he have to wait for Silver to freaking arrive?! He didn't have all day for crying out loud! There's some fancy wine in his apartment, courtesy of his mother, and it wasn't going to drink itself!

He coughed, his mouth opening once again to let out a grumble.

It wasn't like Silver to be late. What was going on with him? Maybe he should call him.

As Gold was about to get his phone, however, his golden eyes met a pair of crystal-like ones. His hand immediately let his phone fall back in his pocket, as his mouth opened slightly. His eyes wandering around the woman's body from head to toe.

He stopped when he went past her lips. He averted his eyes from her, biting his own lip.

He _couldn't_ just look at her like that!

He gulped, eyes then went to his feet, looking at the dull color combinations of gray and blue slapped on the surface (well, at least, for him, it was a boring color combination).

He took a deep breath. How long was it? How long Gold hadn't seen Crystal? As the raven-haired thinks about it, he realized that just a week ago, it's been _exactly_ ten years since he hadn't seen her.

_Ten. Freaking. Years._

He didn't have anything or anyone to blame for it; he and Crystal chose to not see each other, for they have...other things to work on. Crystal was busy pursuing her Ph.D. degree while Gold just wanted to ask her out on just one date and maybe...just maybe...she will learn to have fun or even just 'lay low' for once in a while.

Yet, Gold failed with that. Crystal was so busy pursuing her goals that she forgot to have fun—something he failed to make her realize.

He lost contact with her too. And as much as he wanted to drop her a call or a text message, he couldn't just bring himself to.

He gulped, drenching his dry throat. A hand ran through his hair. What would he even say to her? And what the hell is she doing here in the first place? Was she here to meet Silver? Wait, a second—did Silver set them up? And if he did—

His eyes widened like saucers.

_That sneaky little son of a—_

A cough was heard, interrupting him from his thoughts. His eyes turned to look at the source and his face flushed red.

(Well, he didn't know if his face _was_ as red as a tomato but he could feel it! After all, he didn't remember how Crystal managed to look so drop dead gorgeous! Is acquiring a Ph.D. degree gives you more money to make yourself pretty? If so then he would like to get one just so he could look way more handsome or cooler.)

To further surprise Gold, he saw her smile brighter than the sun. There was a cute blush on her cheeks that Gold couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked.

"H-Hey, Gold," Crystal stuttered, her light-blue, crystal-like eyes averting his, making his heart sank. Why couldn't she look at him? "I-It's been a while."

It took moments or even forever for Gold to answer. He was so busy looking at Crystal that he forgot to reply. He sighed. "Yeah, it's been a while super serious gal," he responded, trying to sound casual but failed to do so. "How's life treating ya? I heard from Silv that you got your Ph.D.."

"O-Oh," Crystal tucked a loose hair behind her ear. She giggled nervously. "You and Silver talked about that?"

Gold shrugged, pouting. Of course, he would. "Sometimes. He says when I'm drunk I talk about you a lot."

"I see," Crystal replied and the air was thin once again.

_This is so awkward,_ Gold thought, his eyes darting around the place, looking for Silver, but saw no red-head. He sighed, scratching his head. That darn Silver. "Say, Crys," he called, prompting Crystal to look at him. His eyebrows furrowed. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with Silver, why?"

_I knew it,_ Gold inhaled. "I see, well, I'm not sure if he'll arrive since he's always on time so...wanna grab something to eat? My treat."

It was so simple, so...compelling that he managed to break the ice so easily. Or so, he _hoped_ he did. If she agreed, there would be another round of awkward silence emanating between them. But still, he found it ironic that after 10 years, all he needed to do was just meet up with her on this street with Silver abandoning of them or probably that motherfucker setting things up for them to talk again.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but to thank that guy. If it weren't for him, he probably wouldn't have talked to Crystal again.


End file.
